It's Always Been You
by xXJustaWriterxX
Summary: A Hollywood Heights one shot that takes place four years into the future. Loosely based on the song 'It's Always Been You' by Chris August, which I don't own. Don't own Hollywood Heights either.


Eddie's POV

She needed me, and I ignored her, not purposely, not intentionally, but I did. I want so bad for her to forgive me, however I understand why she wouldn't, I'm a complete and total idiot. I remember how hard is was when I lost my mom, how I sought comfort in Chloe, when she wasn't even my girlfriend yet, let alone my fiancée.

It had been three weeks since I had seen Loren, and even then she had refused to speak with me. We were at Nora's funeral, Nora as in my stepmother/ Loren's mom/ my soon to be mother-in-law. It was one week before that though when I had made the mistake, one week before when I had done the one thing I had promised Loren from the start, nearly four years ago, that I would never do.

I had left Loren, not physically, I had just basically put her aside in her time of need. Now she was ignoring me, rejecting my calls, and whenever I tried to visit her at her apartment, Melissa's apartment, she either didn't answer the door or got Melissa to do it. If only I had taken that call, if only I hadn't let my career get in the way.

_Flashback (Third Person's POV)_

_It was the last concert of Eddie's world tour, he was beyond excited, a little depressed that Loren couldn't be there. But they had their separate careers, for the time being at least. They had agreed to become a duet soon after the wedding in a couple of months. They would be having a long engagement, nearly two years, waiting for just the right time for it, though everyone knew it would happen eventually. After having his before concert Skype call with Loren like always, he went on stage to perform._

_It was a flawless performance, one of the best on his entire tour, he had decided to end it in Las Vegas then fly back to California late tomorrow afternoon. When he returned to his dressing room, he had multiple calls from Loren, and a few texts saying she needed to talk to him, and he was about to call her when his band came in inviting him to an after party, celebrating the end of their tour. He figured whatever Loren had to say could wait a couple hours, Eddie had only spoken to her a few hours ago, surely nothing terribly horrible could of happened, he couldn't of been anymore wrong._

_Loren was in the waiting room of a hospital, pacing the floor, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her Mom had been in a car accident, and it wasn't looking good. Max was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, he hadn't been the car with Nora, and he felt horrible about it. Loren needed comfort, Melissa was driving from Seattle where she had a roll as co-director of a movie, amazing considering she had only gotten out of college less than a year ago. Eddie was closer, he was only in Las Vegas, a four hour drive from Los Angeles, and a one hour plane ride, while Melissa was in the middle of a grueling sixteen hour drive. She couldn't get a plane ticket that fast, but Eddie had his own private jet, she needed him there now more than ever. _

_Loren continuously called him and texted him waiting for him to answer and help her. His concert had ended two hours ago and she began to worry, he never intentionally ignored her calls. Just as she was dialing his number for what she convinced herself was the last time, the doctor walked in._

_"Family of Nora Tate?"_

_"Right here." Max and Loren said in unison._

_"I'm so sorry, she didn't make it. When the truck hit her, the windshield shattered, and she got a large gash in her head, she lost too much blood, we couldn't save her."_

_All Loren heard before she collapsed into a chair sobbing was she didn't make it, those words changed her life forever. _

_"I'll give you two a few minutes, I'm sorry for your loss."_

_Loren looked over towards her stepfather, Max Duran, her mom's husband and her fiancée's father. He was in a similar position to her own, head in his hands sobbing. Not only had his wife just died, but in the same way his first wife, Eddie's mom, had. They cried together in the middle of the waiting room, when Loren's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the screen._

_There was one new text message from Eddie, she was relieved that he had replied, but when she opened the message, she wishes he hadn't._

_"Loren, I know you're a pop star and all, but my world does not revolve around you! Stop calling me for five minutes, I have a life you know!"_

_His words, though they came from a text message and not his mouth, ripped her already damaged heart into a million pieces. Why would he write her something like that? She sobbed even louder, Max held his arms out and Loren gladly threw herself into his embrace, it hadn't been an easy night._

_Eddie had been out for hours, just hanging out with the band at a bar, a quiet and uneventful evening to be honest. But he had gotten drunk, beyond drunk, he shouldn't of let his band convince him into joining their shots contest. The constant buzzing of this phone was starting to really annoy him, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw that it was Loren. Without really thinking about it, he sent that text, just wanting to hang out with the boys. It wasn't until the next morning when he woke up with a pounding headache and a heart full of regret did he realize what he had written. _

_Now Loren was the one not answering his calls, after a few million calls, he called his father, who answered with a raspy voice, sounding as if he had just been crying._

_"Hello? Eddie?"_

_"Yeah Pops, what's wrong?"_

_"You haven't heard? It's Nora s-s-she-" He cuts off, breaking down into tears apparently._

_"Pops, what happened to Nora?" Eddie was panicking._

_"S-she was in a car accident, and s-she didn't m-make it." Max was crying once again, though Eddie could only hear his sniffling he knew it._

_Loren had needed him, and in her time of need he had rejected her. After that he immediately got onto his jet and went back to Los Angeles. When he finally got to the penthouse he and Loren shared, she wasn't there, and her suitcase was gone, off the shelf in the closet. The drawers had been messily sorted through; stuff thrown everywhere, Loren had left in a rush. _

_It wasn't until the next day that he found out she was staying at the apartment Melissa kept in LA, and it wasn't until the next week at Nora's funeral did he get to see her. Speaking with her though didn't happen, she completely ignored him, refusing to meet his gaze the entire time. Her eyes were puffy from crying and there were bags underneath them. Eddie just wanted to scoop her up into a hug, but as soon as the funeral was over, she was gone to the lunch, and she avoided him there as well. The whole lunch she was talking to everyone, everyone but him_

_As soon as she could she left the hospital, and went to hers and Eddie's penthouse. Loren threw everything she needed into a suitcase and went to Melissa's apartment, which she had a key for. She cried herself to sleep that night, and diverted all of her thoughts into helping Max make Nora's funeral as beautiful as she was. She said her words, accepted other people's pitiful glances, then left for the lunch they were having afterwards. The whole evening she purposely avoided Eddie, not wanting to talk to him, she couldn't take it._

_End Flashback_

Eddie's POV

Loren had come and gotten the rest of her stuff while I wasn't here, and left a note on the piano saying: "Sorry I was such an annoying burden, you don't have to worry about me anymore." Her engagement ring, which had been my mother's, was left sitting on top of it.

My life was a hollow shell now of what it used to be and I only really talked to Jake and Pops, I needed her, she was my everything and my one and only, it's always been that way, since the moment I saw her. Every single day I attempted to talk to her, and every day I was rejected. I had a feeling she had just blocked my number, but it didn't stop me from calling.

But now I've got it, a song idea, a way for her to listen to me, Loren and I's secret language, the way we had always communicated. The way I proposed to her, and called out to her when I was a fugitive, the one way we'll always understand each other. Getting her to listen to it was another story.

After a sleepless night of doing nothing but writing, I had it. I pulled out the camera I had and recorded me singing it with a quick message at the beginning. After pulling out the memory card, I ran out to my car and drove to Melissa's apartment, she had to answer the door.

I knocked and knocked, until a grumpy Melissa answered the door. Oops, it was seven in the morning, and Melissa wasn't generally a morning person.

"What do you want Eddie?" She snapped.

"Could you please give this to Loren? I'll owe you one."

"Hmm, having a rock star owe me one is tempting, ok what's on it?"

"A song, just get her to listen to it please."

"Fine, see you later rock star."

She took the memory card and slammed the door in my face, it was up to fate now.

Loren's POV

I was a morning person, and was awake when Eddie knocked on my door a few minutes ago. I looked through the tiny little hole in the door and saw his face, he kept pounding on the door until Melissa woke up.

"Why aren't you answering the door?" She asked gently despite the fact that I knew she was furious.

"It's him." I squeaked before running back to the guest room I was currently living in.

I heard her open the door, then muffled voices I couldn't understand. The door slammed shut after a few minutes, and Melissa walked into my room without knocking of course.

"He wanted me to give you this." Melissa says while holding up a memory card.

"I don't want it." I replied stubbornly.

Melissa let out an exasperated sigh "Come on Loren, you haven't spoken to him in what, four weeks? And he's called or texted you every single day, and visited a lot too, but you keep rejecting him."

"He hurt me!" I scream. "The night m-my mom died, he ignored me for hours! Then sent me that text, how am I supposed to ever forgive him?"

"Because you love him Lo, just watch it?"

Despite myself, I nod, and she places the chip into my hand before walking out. I was curious to see what was on it, so after a little bit of internal debate, I pulled out my laptop and placed it into the reader slot. The screen lit up with the image of Eddie's face.

"Hey Loren, I really hope you're watching this. If not, I feel sort of stupid talking to this camera. I never got a chance to explain that night, the night of my last concert. I went out to drink with my band, and I got a little too drunk, I didn't know what I was doing and I'm sorry I hurt you. Words can't express how sorry I am, how much I need you, and how I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you. I just hope someday you'll forgive me. Maybe this song will help, I wrote it for you Loren."

He repositioned the camera onto a chair or something so I had a view of him playing the piano, then he started to sing.

_"It's always been You  
From the day that I saw You  
From a heart that was broken  
I was changed into something brand new_

Like a butterfly learning  
How to use my wings to fly like the wind  
I gotta make it home again

It's always been You  
Seeing deeper than the surface  
With a smile You demolish  
All my walls You can always break through

To the heart of the matter  
No matter what I try to do  
When I hide from the sun  
You come and change my point of view

And I'm sorry for the things I've done  
When You ran to me, I turned to run  
But You were waiting when I came undone  
And needed something to hold on to

'Cause it's always been You  
In the heat of the moment  
When the pain was so real  
And the scars on my heart were still wounds

I gotta stop hiding  
From the one thing that's left to do  
I know what I gotta do

And I'm sorry for the things I've done  
When You ran to me, I turned to run  
But You were waiting when I came undone  
And needed something to hold on to  
It's always been You

I wake up, I wake up  
To the morning light, to Your morning light  
I wake up, I wake up  
'Cause You shine so bright

I'm sorry for the things I've done  
When You ran to me, I turned to run  
Yeah, You were waiting, You were waiting

And I'm sorry for the things I've done  
When You ran to me, I turned to run  
But You were waiting when I came undone  
You gave me something to hold on to

Yeah, it's always been You  
Oh, it's always been You  
Oh, it's always been You"

He took another deep breath before continuing to talk, by this point tears are running down my cheeks for the millionth time in the past month.

"I love you Loren, I always will. You've always helped me through everything, and I wasn't there for you when you needed me most, please please forgive me. Hope to talk to you soon."

He smiled before shutting the camera off. I shut my laptop and ran out the door of my room, Melissa was in the kitchen making breakfast, I ran right by her.

"Where are you going?" She shouted.

"Eddie!"

I ran out before she could ask anything else. When I got to his penthouse, I was greeted warmly by Jeffery who still worked there after all these years.

"Hello Ms. Tate, long time no see, sorry Mr. Duran isn't in at the moment, he should be back later."

"Oh ok, thanks Jeffery."

"You're welcome Ms. Tate, have a nice day."

"You too!" I shouted as I ran out the door.

I had no idea why I was running, I had nowhere to go at the moment. I went up to my secret spot with tears running down my cheeks once more, I hadn't been here in a while, since before my Mom had died, this place reminded me of Eddie. While sinking down onto the ground, I wiped my tears and looked out onto the horizon, it was as beautiful as always up here. No different from when I came when I was four with my father, or now as a 22 year old woman.

"It's beautiful out there isn't it?" I hear someone say from behind me, I instantly know it's Eddie.

"Eddie!" I run into his arms, similar to the way I had done it four years ago after being separated from him while he ran from the police.

"So you got the song?" He asked.

"Of course I did! I'm so sorry for ignoring you and-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Loren, I was a jerk, could you ever forgive me?"

"I already have." I said right before kissing him.

He broke our kiss after a few minutes and got down on one knee.

"Loren Tate, will you marry me?"

He pulls out Katy's engagement ring and holds it out to me.

"I always knew I would end up marrying you, ever since I was a sixteen year old fangirl, of course I will!"

He slips the ring on my finger, I loved the way it felt there, like it truly belonged. We kissed once more than walked down the hills with our fingers intertwined.

"I love you Loren, it's always been you."

**AN: So my first one shot, how was it? Review please, favorite maybe? I don't own the amazing song 'It's Always Been You' that belongs to Chris August. I don't own Hollywood Heights either, if I did the second season would of come out the Monday after the first ended. Sorry for any grammatical issues, I sort of don't feel like proofreading it, hopefully it's not too bad. I'll love everyone who reviews :)**


End file.
